Burned my version
by Maria-Kalona
Summary: Zoey is alive again, and Kalona seems to be changing... Stark has found out something about his past, and Neferet wants revenge. be nice to me... its my first fan fic... and I obviously dont own House of Night
1. Chapter 1

**Burned**

Kalona.... his sweet body touching my soul.

"Zoey, please come back to me... please. This is all my fault" he whispered, trying to reach my soul.

I once again found my soul floating, like the first time I saw Nyx. I tried to reach him, but I came to my senses. He was the one who had killed Heath... my consort. The one who had gone away with Neferet. I then saw Nyx breaking my trail of thought, and as usual she looked absoloutley beautiful.

"Ah, Kalona. I see you have found Zoey's soul..." Nyx said, her musical voice ringing out.

"Kill me, please. I just killed my one true love, and its all my fault. It wouldn't have happened if I was still your Warrior." Kalona whispered, staring into Nyx's eyes.

"Kalona, my long lost Warrior. You did not kill her, she still has hope. Your the only person who can save her, now. Just look towards the light." Nyx said, staring back into Kalona's eyes.

"I dont have any good in me left, and you know it!" Kalona snarled, then said with hatred "Your a- whats the modern word? Ah yes... your a bitch!"

I then blacked out completely. I was drowing in the darkness, but I had to keep reminding myself, not to go asleep. For, I would never wake up again... But it was so tempting...

Kalona's P.O.V

My soul flew away from Nyx and back down to Earth. I looked around. Zoey's body was lying beside mine. She was absoloutely perfect.

"A-ya, A-ya, A-ya" I murmered, stroking her hair

"Excuse me, but its actually Zoey" she murmered.

Zoey's P.O.V

"A-ya, A-ya, A-ya" Kalona murmered, while stroking my hair.

"Excuse me, but its actually Zoey" I murmered, using the strenght left in my stiff body.

I then realised I was alive! I was so happy, I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I slowly and carefully opened my eyes.

"Zoey! I love you, and I am terribly sorry for what I have done!" Kalona said, gently.

"Me... alive" I murmered with all my strenght.

"Yes, your are alive" He said, happily.

I then looked at his face, it was still beautiful. I slowly, tried to get up. Kalona lifted me up, and put me onto his knees before I could hurt myself. He kissed my head, and I looked around at the place we were in.

We were in the beautiful meadow, that I always seemed to see Kalona. Then I again, remembered everything. My friends and I had gone to Italy, to defeat Kalona. And now I was sitting on his lap and letting him kiss me. How foolish! And I didn't mention that he killed Heath. I wanted revenge! He was evil! He was just using me, to get my powers... of course he killed Heath on purpose. But this was probably just a crazy dream, yeah thats right its just a dream... any moment now I will wake up, and Stark will be looking at me greatfull that I was alive. And then we would set off to defeat Kalona and Neferet, once and for all!

"No-n-no, your here just to use my powers" I said to him, as I got off his knees.

His eyes went dark "Never, and I mean never say that again!" He shouted darkly.

"But its the truth! And I will never, be with you!" I replied, confidently.

"Oh, but you will A-ya. If you want to or not, you will. A-ya's soul inside you is strong, and your were made for me.. you will be mine..." He said then dissapeared.

I cried out in pain, then I truly woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stark's P.O.V

We were all worried about Zoey like hell. Her tattoos weren't blue any more. And she was possibly dead. I had failed her and, if I hadn't been angry with her I could have saved her. It was all my fault... In such a time of need, I started crying. Great. Zoey's body jerked and her eyes opened.

"Zoey! Your alive! Thank the goddess!" I shouted, crying tears of happiness.

Tears were rolling out of her eyes, and she did not look happy. She looked scared shitless.

"No, I dont want it to happen. Oh goddess, no!" she screamed.

"Zoey, honey! Whats wrong?" Damien said, as he ran into the room.

"Kalona... he's more powerful than ever, and he's going to capture me.." Zoey cried.

"No-one will ever capture, my lady!" I said firmly, holding Zoey tight.

She cried, and opened her eyes. "Oh... I'm alive!" she said.

I was confused... did she just have a vision? Isn't that Aphrodite's thing?

"Weird..." Damien mumbled then looked at me, confused. I shrugged.

"My lady, would you like to look at yourself in the mirror?" I asked her

"Uhh... why?" she asked.

"Your tattoos" I said, simply.

I picked up one of Aphrodite's mirrors, and handed it to Zoey. She looked at her self in the mirror, and her jaw dropped.

"Ohmygoddess" she screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zoey's P.O.V:**

"Ohmygoddess" I cried.

I had cried "Ohmygoddess" because my tattoos were not blue, they... they were... red.

"DAMIEN!? STARK!?" I screamed.

How were my tattoos red? It's unbelievable! I couldn't have just turned into a red vamire.... that's impossible! I was still looking into the mirror. My tattoos turned completely red, no trace of blue at all. I had that tingling feeling again though, on my back... I must have extended my tattoos again.

"Could I have a moment, please?" I asked Damien and Stark.

"Of course!" they both said together.

I shakily stood up, while Stark held my arm firmly so I would not fall. When I steadied myself I ran into the bathroom, to look in the mirror. I carefully lifted up the back of my top to have a look at the extension. I had a little bit of my top up and it looked nothing like the rest of my tattoos. It looked like the bottom of a wing... I lifted up my top even more, and saw two beautiful wings tattooed onto my back. Why would Nyx give me tattooed wings? Why is this day so confusing? And the most confusing part was, they were the exact replica of Kalona's wings....

"Are you O.K in there, Zoey?" Stark called from outside the bathroom.

"Yes.... I just had a bit of a surprise." I called back to him. Should I tell Stark about my new extended tattooes? Would I be able to trust him to not go crazy?

"From what? Can I come in, Zoey?"

"Come in..." I mumbled

Stark opened the door, and walked in slowly. He turned to look at me and smiled, but his smile faltered when he saw the wings.

"Thats why I was surprised..." I said to him, my voice cracking. I looked at Stark, my eyes watering. "What can I do, Stark? I'm scared..." I ran into his arms, crying onto his shoulder.

"Shh.. shh... it's all right. Everything is going to be fine." Stark said, trying to comfort me.

"Is it Stark? Is it really?" I asked him, staring into his eyes.


End file.
